1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backup service method for use in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data backup service for a mobile terminal having a character indication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most users prefer to use their avatars while using chat rooms, game sites, and communication sites, and so on over the Internet. Most Internet users (also known as netizens) previously had E-mail services and generally adapt their avatars as a new Internet identity tool. The reason why the avatars are becoming popular is due to Internet users having difficulty in fully expressing their unique characteristics during a common text-based PC communication service or an initial Internet service. Multimedia-associated technologies are also becoming popular.
Avatar technologies for meeting the needs of Internet users who desire to freely express their characteristics on the Internet have provided the Internet users with only traditional doll-like characters, such that new avatar-associated technology must be developed to enable the Internet users to more effectively use their avatars on the Internet. However, the current avatar service capable of providing individual Internet users with only a doll-like character service has little attraction for mobile phone users. Therefore, avatars for use in conventional Internet services, avatars for use in online games, and avatars for use in mobile phones must be distinguished from each other such that they must be developed in different ways. In conclusion, there is a need for a new avatar system for combining typical avatar functions with avatar characteristics, and interacting with mobile network devices, such that it can implement improved avatar functions other than the conventional doll-like characters and instruments.
As described above, a conventional phone function and a variety of additional functions are increasingly being added to the current mobile phones or terminals. Particularly, a new mobile phone (also called a mobile terminal) in which one of the additional functions interacts with operations of a specific mobile phone to implement an avatar function capable of displaying status information of the mobile phone is currently being studied by many developers. The new mobile terminal requires a backup function for characters and information on a variety of mobile terminals interacting with the characters. In this case, the character is indicative of all data processed in the form of an image file.